EP Patent 2916177 in the name of the Applicant discloses such a collet without recourse to adhesive or soldering. Said collet advantageously makes it possible to avoid shifting the point of attachment when the collet is received on the staff, to position the centre of gravity on the geometric centre of the strip and also to limit material breakage caused by the washer clamping the surface of the collet.
However, on applying the Von Mises criterion, it emerged that the collet is subjected to large variations in stress along its polygonal-shaped strip. Indeed, high contact stresses are generated at the points of contact with the staff, accompanied by bending stresses at the vertices of said polygon.